Soft Sounds
by mant1coresandpixystix
Summary: A one shot at the night that destroyed the matespritship between Meulin and Kurloz.


It was dark in the respiteblock. The couple, the purple blood and his olive blooded matesprit lay together. The two had squeezed together in his recuperacoon for the time being, as they had several times before. On his chest, the girl's wild mass of hair spilled. It was practically silent, aside from the breathing of the the two. It was peaceful for a moment.

The peace was shattered when the taller one, the boy with the white makeup and skeleton suit, snapped upward with a gasp. He dragged himself from the recuperacoon, his breathing ragged, before falling in on himself. He shuddered and tried to breath, but couldn't figure out how to use his lungs. His arms covered his chest to protect himself.

The girl, Meulin, disturbed by the missing presence beside her, opened her eyes. Her first sweep of the room gave her no information in her sleep induced state. When she perused the respiteblock again, her eyes grazed the quivering troll on the floor and widened. She pulled herself out of the green slime inside the recuperacoon and walked slowly toward him. She knelt down next to him, and nervously wiped some sopor slime from his body before speaking.

"Kurloz?" She asked, her voice a soft purr. He didn't respond, just shied away from her touch, a moan coming from his mouth. In the darkness, she caught sight of purple tears oozing down in face, tracking and erasing his careful make up. Even worse, he was biting his lips so harshly that he had started bleeding. Before she could process anymore, his shock of curls blocked the view. Meulin drew a panicked breath before framing his face in her hands and turning it towards her.. Though his eyes closed tighter, his mouth opened, and a sound came out, as if he was choking. He started shaking his head back and forth, the sound getting more horrific each time. "Kurloz?" She asked, more fear in her voice this time. She leaned close to his face to try to understand the broken sounds he was making.

Kurloz's eyes shot open, the yellows of his eyes bloodshot, and inside of the violet iris, the pupils dilated, unseeing. His mouth stretched wide, wider than seemed possible for a troll, and out of it came a scream. It was low and high, keening and deep, furious and terrified, pained and mirthful all at once. His voice was pure rage. Meulin let out a cry in surprise. "Kurloz!" She shouted, shaking him on the shoulders. At his name, the scream only intensified, became louder. She gasped in pain, gripping her ears. The sound of his scream only got louder and louder and she was sobbing and as the sound got louder, her pain increased.

"Kurloz, please speak to me!" She shouted at him, unable to hear herself over the sound of his torment from some unknown source. He started shaking. On his face an undertone of purple was darkening his face. "Tell me what happened, Kurloz!" His head started shaking. His voice howled louder, and the pain in her ears spiked.

And then there was no sound.

Pulling her fingers away from her ears, she found her blood dripping from them, looking like paint. In disbelief, she rustled her fingers quickly by each ear and got no result. Her ears ached deeply. She turned back to her matesprit and looked up only to see the corners of his lips cracked and dripping purple from how wide he had his mouth to make the terrifying wail. She dove into Kurloz's chest, tears leaking out and staining the skeleton shirt olive.

She began shouting his name, clutching tightly at the cloth on his chest. The mixture of blood and tears on his face dripped onto his jawline and from his chin, onto her head. She called his name again, but he seemed to hear her as well as she could hear herself. Keeping one hand gripped onto his chest, she reached the other one up to wipe away the blood on his face. At her touch, his face twisted into a grotesque grimace.

Meulin ducked back into his chest to keep from seeing it, but she couldn't escape it. She felt the sound in his chest. It was still thrashing around in her head. It throbbed in her aching, useless ears. She leaned against him. She kept feeling the blood and tears drip from his face. And then he collapsed backwards. Meulin tumbled forward and lay on the unconscious trolls chest. Looking up, she saw him, closed eyes leaking, shut lips bleeding. She felt something in her chest ache and slice and shred all at the same time. She let out a broken, frail, toneless sob. And she lay weeping on his heaving chest, even when tears had left her, until the sun set.


End file.
